Dancing in the Dream
by blueholic
Summary: Setelah pulang dari latihan dance, Eunhyuk melihat sesuatu... Super Junior, Eunhyuk/OC. Baca ya


Title : Menari di Dalam Mimpi

Author : Kan Ni Seung

A/N : ^^

Lee Hyukjae, atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Eunhyuk mempunyai hubungan sejenis _love-hate_ friendship dengan sesuatu yang bernama `hujan`. Terkadang dia benci setengah mati sampai rasanya dia berharap matahari bersinar terus sepanjang hari, tapi kalau sudah terlalu panas pasti ujung-ujungnya dia berharap hujan segera turun dan dengan kekanakan bermain hujan-hujanan bersama sahabatnya, Lee Donghae. Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk berkesimpulan bahwa hujan mempunyai manfaat tersendiri di waktu dan keadaan yang tepat.

Seperti yang dialaminya hari itu. Seusai latihan dance bersama semua lead dancer di grupnya, Super Junior, Eunhyuk merasa sangat lelah dan segera mengambil minuman dingin di pojok ruangan. Rasa segar langsung menyelimuti kerongkongannya dan dia mulai mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang bertengger di pundaknya sejak tadi. Di tengah keadaannya yang sedang bersantai, tiba-tiba Donghae dan Shindong menghampirinya.

"Yo Hyukkie, kita mau latihan sampai malam, mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Shindong dengan wajah yang sangat antusias. Donghae ikut nyengir sambil memakai topi hitam kesukaannya yang merupakan pemberian fans. Eunhyuk memasang jari telunjuknya yang masih berkeringat di dagunya, menunjukkan dia sedang memikirkan keputusan yang tepat. Ikut atau tidak ya, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya kalau dia baru meminjam film baru dari Changmin dan harus dikembalikan besok kalau tidak mau didenda. Lagipula sekarang kan sedang weekend, apa salahnya beristirahat sambil menonton film segar dan menarik sambil melepas lelah plus ditemani eskrim yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi.

Masih meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, Eunhyuk mengubah sedikit posisi kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding yang terletak mematung di sudut ruangan. Jarum pendek menunjuk ke arah angka 3. _Perfect._

"Sepertinya aku mau pulang sekarang deh" seru Eunhyuk akhirnya. Shindong hanya mengangguk dan Donghae tersenyum kecut. Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh dan bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih bergelatakan tak karuan di lantai. Setelah memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas, ia memasukkan ipod favoritnya ke dalam saku dan segera memakai sepatu, meninggalkan sepasang kaos kaki yang telah dikotori Sungmin sebelumnya. Donghae hanya menghembuskan nafas melihat sahabatnya mengikat tali sepatunya dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

"Yah, tumben kamu pulang jam segini, mau ngapain emangnya?" Donghae masih kesal rupanya. Senyum nakal menghiasi wajah Eunhyuk yang masih mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hahaha, biasa, melunasi tagihan menonton DVD Changmin, dia bilang DVD ini mantap abis"

"Kamu masih ga berubah ya. Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan!" Donghae melambai ke arah Eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah selesai mengikat sepatunya dan mulai berdiri untuk mengecek barang-barangnya. Diiringi dengan langkah kaki Donghae yang sedang berjalan kembali ke Dance Studio, Eunhyuk baru mau membuka pintu ketika terdengar suara rintik-rintik di luar jendela. Ia membuka korden sedikit dan matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat sekumpulan air dari langit turun dengan brutal, membuat lingkungan sekitarnya menjadi basah. Yap. Hujan telah turun.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Diambilnya payung dari gantungan dekat tempat sepatu, kemudian dia berteriak dengan suara yang mungkin akan terdengar ke Dance Studio.

"DONGHAE!! AKU PINJAM PAYUNGMU YA!!"

"Kamu masih ada toh? Oke…EH TUNGGU! KALO GITU AKU PULANG PAKE APA DONG?"

Eunhyuk langsung membuka pintu dan berlari sekencang mungkin, masih memakai payung Donghae yang dipinjamnya secara illegal. Ia masih tertawa-tawa dan membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila Donghae ikut bersamanya. Mungkin mereka akan bermain hujan-hujanan seperti biasa. Kemudian sakit seperti biasanya.

Hujan hari ini cukup deras, membuat jalanan sedikit becek. Kemacetan langsung muncul dan mewarnai jalan-jalan raya yang terkena hujan. Semua orang yang tidak siap dengan hujan ini berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, melindungi tubuh mereka agar tidak basah.

Entah kenapa saat hujan begini kepala Eunhyuk malah terasa pusing. Ia berusaha menahannya, tapi ia malah menjadi oleng. Kakinya terasa bergerak sendiri, entah menuju kemana. Merasa pasrah, Eunhyuk hanya diam, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh tubuhnya.

_Jalan apa ini???? _Pikir Eunhyuk saat melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menggerutu dan mengomeli kakinya yang sudah iseng berjalan-jalan sendirian, kebanyakan nge-_dance,_katanya. Sungguh hari yang sial. Hujan yang deras sudah cukup buruk dan ditambah lagi dengan tersesat di kotanya sendiri? Kepalanya yang pusing sama sekali tidak membantunya menemukan jalan keluar.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menangkap keadaan di sekelilingnya. Dia berada di sebuah taman, taman yang indah. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat familiar dengan taman ini. _Klik! _Ia mengenalinya. Ini taman kota Seoul. Bunga lavender, bunga melati….masih tidak berubah, penuh bunga. Pemandangan di taman kota ini sama sekali tidak buruk, malah justru sangat indah. Apalagi saat hujan. Air hujan menempel di daun, membentuk sebuah bulatan bening yang indah. Entah kenapa, air malah membuat bunga-bunga itu tampak bersinar. Eunhyuk masih takjub dengan pemandangan yang _breath-taking _ini.

Tersadar oleh waktu yang ditunjukkan jam tangan -----yang notabene menunjukkan pukul 4 sore------ Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya, berencana langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan menonton film yang dipinjami Changmin. Tapi dalam sepersekian detik, mata Eunhyuk kembali menangkap sesuatu.

Kali ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk ----untungnya----melainkan sesuatu yang indah. Disana terlihat seorang gadis. Tapi ia sedang melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Dia menari. Yep. Menari di tengah hujan. Baju gadis itu terlihat sangat basah, menandakan dia sudah cukup lama menari di situ. Eunhyuk merasa sangat heran dengan pikiran gadis itu. Dia tidak takut sakit apa, pikirnya.

Tapi dengan menyampingkan semua faktor tidak penting itu---setidaknya menurutnya----gadis itu menari dengan cukup baik. Tubuhnya memutar dengan gemulai dan lentur, diringi dengan kaki yang sedikit diangkat ke udara-----untung dia memakai celana panjang---------yang membuat air hujan sedikit menyiprat ke arah kumpulan bunga melati yang tepat berada di depannya.

Mungkin itu bukan tarian terbagus yang pernah Eunhyuk lihat di dunia. Mungkin ini bukan suasana paling romantis yang pernah dia alami di dunia, tapi diam-diam Eunhyuk menikmatinya. Menikmati bagaimana tubuh lentur itu bergerak dan menari, seolah-olah bebas dari cangkang yang telah membelenggunya. Menikmati bagaimana air hujan itu menerpa tubuhnya, memantulkan sedikit cahaya yang ada, membuat dia terlihat sangat cantik. Menikmati bagaimana pemandangan berbagai macam bunga dan tumbuhan di taman itu, bagaikan panggung bagi gadis itu.

Dia juga menikmati suara rintik hujan yang turun disana, bagaikan melodi musik indah yang mengiringi gadis itu menari. Mengikuti nalurinya, Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan mulai menari di sampingnya. Dengan tubuhnya yang lentur ia bisa dengan mudah mengikuti tarian gadis itu. Mereka tetap menari di tengah hujan yang deras, tidak peduli dengan keadaan mereka yang basah.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua mulai menari bersama. Alunan musik pun menjadi semakin cepat, sama dengan detak jantung mereka saat itu. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak peduli. Gadis itu pun tidak peduli. Yang penting, mereka sangat menikmati tarian ini. Eunhyuk memegang tangan gadis itu, membantunya berputar dengan riang.

Mereka menari dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tapi hujan masih turun dengan deras dan masih jauh dari kata berhenti. Eunhyuk berhenti menari, membuat gadis itu juga berhenti.

"Hei..kenapa kamu—"

"Aku harus pulang. Kamu tidak kedinginan apa?" Eunhyuk membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke badan kecil gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, mungkin masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Eunhyuk dan dia menyerahkan payung kepada gadis itu, melindungi tubuh kecilnya dari hujan yang menimpa.

Belum selesai berkedip dan saat ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, Eunhyuk sudah berlari sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tas besar yang dipakainya dari tadi. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk melihat ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia melambaikan tangannya, berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Saat Eunhyuk kembali berlari, ia berpikir bagaimana caranya mencari alasan kepada Donghae mengenai payung yang dipinjamnya.

Sementara itu, gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil melihat punggung Eunhyuk dari kejauhan. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang matanya kini sedang menatap payung yang sedang melindungi tubuhnya. Ia sangat berharap dengan adanya payung ini, dia masih bisa bertemu dengan lelaki yang barusan menari bersama dengannya. Juga bertemu dalam suasana dan kondisi yang lebih baik, tentunya.

* * *

Eunhyuk terbangun dan bersyukur payung Donghae masih ada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Semalam ia mengalami mimpi yang cukup aneh. Tapi dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu. Rambutnya, matanya…

Ia hanya mengela nafas, sedikit berharap kejadian yang dialaminya tadi bukan mimpi. Yang paling ia sesali, ia lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu! Eunhyuk memukul jidatnya sendiri dan mulai bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi, menyambut hari-hari biasa yang membosankan di Dance Studio.

* * *

Ketika Eunhyuk sampai di Dance Studio, dia dikenalkan dengan anggota baru yang baru masuk kemarin malam. Eunhyuk bergegas menemuinya dengan senyum di wajahnya, tapi senyum itu langsung berganti dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

Disana ia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Tidak salah lagi. Dia sangat mengenali senyum itu, rambut itu. Ia adalah gadis di dalam mimpinya. Diam-diam Eunhyuk bersyukur dia masih bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sekarang bukan dalam keadaan hujan, dan dalam keadaan yang lebih baik tentunya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menjabat tangan gadis manis itu.

"Namaku Eunhyuk, namamu?"

"Ni Seung. Kan Ni Seung"

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak mungkin, aku baru bertemu dirimu hari ini."

Eunhyuk merasa heran sekaligus merasa wajar. Lagipula itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badannya, tapi tiba-tiba mulut Ni Seung sudah berada di dekat telinganya, sedikit membuat Eunhyuk berdebar.

"Ni…Ni Seung?"

"Kita tidak pernah bertemu, tapi aku sudah memastikan payungmu sudah kembali"

Eunhyuk memutuskan, bahwa hujan sekarang menjadi cuaca favoritnya.


End file.
